Você é meu bichinho de estimação!
by LiLiSaN
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, é uma mulher independente, mas infeliz. Voltando p/casa,encontra uma caixa de papelão, nela há um rapaz ferido.Ele quer morar com ela, mas só vai morar se o mesmo, aceitar ser seu Bichinho de estimação! Será que ele aceita? Comentem.
1. Eiiii, lê aqui antes:Prólogo

Esclarecendo algumas coisas, essa historia pertence a mangaká **Ogawa Yayoi** © que arrebatou por essa sua criação, em 2003, o 27ª Kodansha Award na categoria Shoujo mangá. Neste mesmo ano, **Kimi Wa Petto** saiu das páginas da **Kiss** e tornou-se uma minissérie **live action **_Dorama, novela em japonês_ em 10 capítulos.

**Kimi Wa Petto:** conta a historia de uma mulher bem sucedida, chamada **Sumire Iwaya**, no entanto ela é muito infeliz.É traída pelo namorado que a trocou por uma mulher que não despertava seus complexos de inferioridade.Apesar dos problemas, ela se controla durante boa parte do tempo, fingindo firmeza e superioridade em compensação,sempre tem uma terrível dor de cabeça que dura por dias. Depois de um dia horrivel no trabalho, ela encontra uma imensa caixa de papelão, dentro dela, um lindo **rapaz **desmaiado e ferido.Ela cuida dele e no dia seguinte vai para o trabalho, e fica sabendo que foi tirada do seu cargo, quando volta para casa, arrasada, **Sumire** descobre que o rapaz não se foi, aliás, ele insiste **MUITO** para ficar. Depois de uma longa discussão, ela permite que ele fique morando com ela, na condição de **"animal de estimação"**,sendo fiel e nunca tentar abusar da sua intimidade (Nada de sexo, por exemplo.). Fora isso, ela o chama de **Momo**, o nome do cachorro que teve na infância e que ao morrer deixou um grande vazio em seu coração.

Com o tempo, surge uma grande parceria entre os dois e é com **Momo** que **Sumire** pode expressar sua dor, tristeza e frustração, também é afagando o rapaz que ela libera a sua afetividade reprimida.(Créditos ao site ShoujoHouse).

_Eu estou me **baseando** no Live Action, porque infelizmente **não** cheguei a ler o mangá, e não **existe** o **anime**.X;(_

_Recebi o conselho de uma amiga (Candy-Candy! Beijos!) para ser **fiel **ao Live, é uma historia, que não tem aqui por justamente, não existir o anime e por isso eu resolvi colocá-la por aqui, mesmo não sendo com os personagens reais._

_Explicando melhor, é como se eu estivesse contando a história da **Card Captor Sakura **sem ninguém conhecer, sendo ela uma historia existente, ou seja, não é uma criação minha.E a mesma coisa, de uma historia **baseada** em um **filme.**_

_Esse primeiro capitulo, as falas foram transcritas com modificações, outras criadas.Qualquer reclamação, sugestão, sobre a historia em si, me deixem saber em?Claro que comentários sobre o capitulo também!Por favor!Ah!O Titulo da historia "Você é meu bichinho de estimação!", é a tradução de Kimi Wa Petto._

Repito, o enredo da historia e nem os personagens que vou usar, pertencem a mim!Kimi Wa Petto, saiu da cabecinha brilhante de Ogawa Yayoi© e os personagens das meninas do CLAMP ©.Agora o resto, é eu©!Hihihihihihi!Kisu'S!


	2. Capitulo 1: Ruff!

_16 anos trás..._

"_Kero, papai estava triste olhando a foto da mamãe...". A voz saia com um misto de tristeza e de choro. Sentada em um campo extenso e irregular, sem arvores próximas, a garotinha olhava para baixo, e o cachorro sentado a sua frente, parecia entender toda a sua tristeza._

_Na tentativa de chamar a sua atenção, lhe dava a pata. Ela, no entanto, continuava do mesmo jeito. Ele então, encostou seu focinho no pequeno nariz da menina, lambendo seu rosto em seguida._

_Ela levantou o rosto, o olhou intensamente com seus olhos verdes, entre lágrimas, e a tristeza se dissipou:_

"_Kero, amo você!". O abraçava, esboçando o enorme sorriso, acariciando a cabeça do animal. _

_No pescoço do cachorro, a coleira vermelha tinha um coração nele, onde dentro, havia escrito em Kanji: "Kerberos". _

_Aquele era o animal de estimação, que ela costumava ter quando criança..._

_10 anos depois..._

"Hei, você poderia lavar atrás das minhas orelhas também?". Ele batia os pés na água da banheira cheia de espumas, cobrindo toda a superfície, não mostrando seu corpo.

Seus cabelos eram lavados por ela, que atrás dele, fora da banheira, usava óculos escuros.

"Se você pelo o menos ficasse quieto Kerberos! Para de bater com os pés na água, está molhando todo o chão!". Estava começando a se irritar com toda aquela algazarra.

"**Gome ne** Sakura-chan! Esfrega mais na frente...".

"Hum? Onde? Aqui?". Massageava a sua cabeça, a fim de descobrir a sua preferência.

"Isso, é aí mesmo! Isso é tão bom!". Até que descobriu, esfregando bem no começo da testa. Feito uma criança, Kerberos voltou a bater os pés na água, dessa vez não foi recriminado por Sakura, que sorria se divertindo com toda aquela alegria perto de si.

_Esse é o animal de estimação "Kerberus, que ela tinha agora, depois da noite chuvosa duas semanas atrás._

_Duas semanas atrás..._

Estava bem desconfortável sentada, na verdade, não era a cadeira, era o lugar.

Era difícil ser ela, quanto mais falar de si para outra pessoa, que não era nem ao menos seu amigo.

Não demonstrava o desconforto, ao invés disso, transmitia tranqüilidade e acima de tudo, superioridade para o homem, sentado a sua frente, atrás da mesa. Ele a bombardeava de perguntas, ao mesmo tempo, em que acariciava o pequeno cachorro em seus braços.

"Você lembra a última vez em que chorou?". A pergunta a fez olhar pensativa para um ponto da mesa.

"Faz muito tempo, estava atrás do colégio e chorei porque no dia anterior, meu cachorro tinha morrido, por estar muito doente, desde daquele dia, nunca mais chorei..." - A sua voz era firme, não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, continuou a falar, quando a memória veio à tona- "Ah! Quando quebrei o osso, treinando **Aikidou, **senti as lágrimas a caminho, mas não tive vontade de chorar..." - O homem a olhava, incrédulo, tentava conter o cachorro que se contorcia em sua mão - "Ultimamente, não tenho muito tempo para chorar ou para rir, ando muito ocupada com o meu trabalho". Ele parou de olhá-la e lembrou-se de anotar os detalhes do que havia escutado, dizendo:

"Sem dúvida alguma, isso não é nada saudável". Escrevendo a escutou falar.

"Ultimamente, meus colegas de trabalho, me colocam apelidos pelas as minhas costas, como por exemplo, Cyborg..." - Ele ia falar, mas a voz fria e decidida o interrompeu - "Também me comparam com umas das **Bonecas Kokeshi** e de vez em quando uma **Noh **ambulante".

"Mas você tem um rosto tão lindo...". Disse, sem parar de escrever.

"Sei, talvez para você, por que fui jogada fora por um homem" - Isso chamou atenção do homem, que parando de escrever, a encarou- "Me disse, que eu não tinha o conhecimento do que é ser serena. E ainda falou que se sentia inferior estando comigo. Com certeza se referiu á eu ter me formado na Toudai e ter feito pós-graduação em Harvard. Ele sempre foi inferior, comparando a mim, no salário e no nível de educação" - Ela ficou calada por alguns instantes e deu um suspirou de irritação, olhou para o lado e continuou a falar - "Mas a questão aqui, não sou eu, é ele. Depois de tudo, fiquei cansada de homens com complexos de inferioridade... Ele conheceu outra pessoa, a engravidou e foi embora. Fiquei um pouco triste, mas consegui dormir os dias seguintes, sem nenhum problema"- Ela levou a mão até a testa, sua cabeça doía novamente-"Minha cabeça tem doído há 10 dias...".

"Sei... Começo a entender você". Ele virou a página do bloco de notas, voltando a escrever.

"É a primeira vez que venho em um lugar como este, por isso, nem sei o que realmente devo dizer e nem como é. Você por acaso prescreve alguma medicação? Tranqüilizantes, por exemplo?". Ela o olhou, não obtendo atenção com a sua pergunta, fitou o cachorro nos braços dele, sonolento. Só parou de fita-lo, quando ouviu a voz do homem estranho.

"Bem... Vamos ver, como é o seu sorriso?"- Ela se assustou, não entendendo o porquê daquilo. Através de gestos, ele fazia um sorriso em seu rosto próprio, olhando desconcertada, tentava sorrir... -"É verdade, você não sabe ser serena..." - Ela se escorou na cadeira, e cruzou os braços, não gostou daquela observação- "Hoje em dia, as pessoas andam tão esgotadas, que mal sabem elas, que um simples sorriso, é como se fosse um remédio para a melhora. Um importante e incrível remédio".

"Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar".

"O que estou tentando dizer, é que não interessa que você seja uma mulher bem sucedida e bonita, se não se importa em oferecer este remédio às pessoas a sua volta. Como ser humano, você está na pior!".

"Na pior?". Indagou de um jeito curioso, descruzando os braços.

"Até mesmo uma Boneca Kokeshi, pode ser uma gracinha sorrindo...". Afagou o cachorro inquieto, que se acalmou com o carinho do dono. Ela ficou pensativa, e frisou a testa, relembrando cada palavra que escutou, logo, levantou-se bruscamente.

"Obrigada, mas já está bom por aqui!". Pegou sua bolsa preta de couro, deixada na outra cadeira, dando as costas. Mas parou ao ouvir a voz atrás de si.

"Desculpe-me, mas não terminei de falar e nem de perguntar...".

Sem medir palavras, virou-se dizendo:

"Não precisa! Fui muito ingênua em vim ao 'conselheiro', só para ganhar outra dor de cabeça". O olhou bem nos olhos, e irritou-se com o sorriso que ele tinha, fez as reverencias e deu as costas.

"Você ama o homem inferior no salário e na educação?"- Levantando-se, ele abriu uma gaveta, tirando de lá um pacote de lenços de papel. - "Talvez essa seja sua cura. Chore. Chore bastante...". Ela se voltou para ele, com o sorriso de deboche.

"Com certeza preferiria morrer, a chorar na frente de qualquer pessoa estranha". Dizendo isso, o fitou com raiva e saiu da sala, o deixando inconformado.

De algum jeito, estava sentindo que aquele dia, não seria igual aos anteriores.

Sua dor de cabeça estava forte, e conversar com aquele homem, só a irritou ainda mais.

Com passos decididos, saia do pequeno edifício, já estava fora, quando parou, olhando para trás: "_Quem ele pensa quem é?! Chore, sorria. Louco!"_

Voltou a andar, mas desta vez, era passos rápidos pela a calçada, seu trabalho não ficava longe dali, mas, mesmo assim, não queria se atrasar.

Olhou para cima, o sol estava forte, mas o misto de frio, não a deixava com calor. Seus pensamentos foram invadidos, pelas as palavras do ex-namorado: "_Para mim é muito mais fácil está com ela, do que com você". _Disse-lhe isso, quando o surpreendeu, vendo uma revista de casamento com outra, no apartamento dele. Ainda pôde escutá-lo, dizer para a outra: "_Você é tão meiga e pequena...". _Realmente Sakura era maior do que ela e que ele.

Depois da curta caminhada, subia a escada, chegando ao setor de relações internacionais do grande jornal da capital, seu local de trabalho. Passou apressada por outros apressados colegas de trabalhos, chegando a sua mesa

"Kuraki-San, onde estão aqueles papéis que pedi que você digitasse?". Perguntou friamente á garota atrapalhada, em pé em frente a sua mesa.

"Nossa, me esqueci Kinomoto-san! Mas não se preocupe, daqui à uma hora, apronto tudo!". Sakura se sentou à mesa, e lhe lançou um olhar de poucos amigos.

"Não precisa, eu mesma faço" - A garota fez reverencia de desculpa e Sakura deu um sorriso falso, dizendo - "Tudo bem, a culpada sou eu, por ter pedido para você".

Machucada com aquelas palavras, a garota se sentava, não contendo o choro alto e com soluços, chamando atenção das pessoas que trabalhavam lá.

Sakura a olhou, mas não deu muita importância, começando a digitar.

"Senhorita Sakura, não faça isso aqui no seu local de trabalho também..."- Ela o olhou e viu que se tratava de seu chefe, levantando-se - "Não aja do mesmo jeito, que aconteceu na visita daquelas pessoas importantes do governo..." – Ela estranhava o que ele dizia, mas não o interrompeu – "Só porque um deles encostou a mão nas suas costas, você fez um escândalo, e ele ainda chorou".

"Mas senhor, o Oficial Suzuki não encostou as mãos nas minhas costas, ele passou a mão no meu bumbum".

"Hum... Sério? Até consigo entendê-lo, você apesar de ser sempre séria, é muito bonita, tão jovem, por isso ele não conseguiu resistir à tentação..." -Ela fez uma cara de reprovação e desconforto, ele continuou – "Vamos, não faça essa cara..." - Aproximou-se e perguntou no seu ouvido- "Não gostaria de me tocar lá também?". Ela arregalou os olhos, cerrou os dentes, fechando o punho.

E o socou, lhe fazendo cair feito uma arvore que havia sido cerrada. Todos olharam aquela cena, perplexos. Ela passava a mão no punho, que doía, aquele homem tinha o queixo bem rígido.

O olhando desacordado, desesperou-se_: "Droga, o que foi que eu fiz?"._

* * *

_19h03min, em direção ao seu apartamento._

Acariciava o pescoço, enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu apartamento. A noite estava mais fria que o dia.

Não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia ocorrido, pela manhã. Não tinha dúvidas de que o tarado mereceu, mas o que seria dela?

"_Aiaiaiai, será que irei perder o emprego? Ele não pode fazer isso comigo!". _Pensou apertando o punho, pergunta que fez a dor de cabeça aumentar.

Suspirou cansada, olhando para baixo, desfez o punho, voltando a caminhar. A única coisa que queria era chegar a seu apartamento e se livrar da dor de cabeça.

Já em frente á ele, ia entrar, mas estranhou uma grande caixa de papelão perto da entrada do edifício. Ela observou e depois balançou a cabeça: "_Deve ser uma caixa cheia de lixo de algum morador daqui". _

Deu as costas, e o gemido de dor, a fez arregalar os olhos. Olhando para trás, constatou que nada além da caixa e ela, estavam ali.

Voltou, e olhou para caixa, mais próxima dela, abriu apenas um lado sutilmente. E quando o viu, pulou para trás, havia um homem dentro dela, desacordado.

Olhou para os lados, e escutou o gemido vindo dele, aproximou-se novamente, e desta vez, abriu os dois lados.

O rapaz tinha sangue nas mãos, no rosto, e na camisa, respirava alto e isso a fez perceber que não estava morto, e que por se mexer na caixa, lhe causava dor.

Sakura procurou em sua bolsa, o celular, mas não estava lá, pensou que poderia ter deixado no trabalho, mas parou de pensar nisso, quando começou a chover.

"_O que eu faço?". _Ela fechou a caixa, e tentou pedir socorro para o senhor que corria por causa da chuva, mas foi em vão.

Parada ali fitou a entrada do edifício e a caixa, constatou nada impedia da caixa ser arrastada, então, antes que a chuva aumentasse decidiu levar a caixa até o seu apartamento.

Sakura arrastava a caixa, tentando de algum jeito, não chamar atenção, não havia nenhum morador por ali, mas, para em compensação um homem saiu de uma sala, e a parou, lhe enchendo de perguntas.

"O que tem aí? Papéis? Pastas? Computador? Fogão? Geladeira? Uma cama?".

"São coisas do meu trabalho, sabe como é né? Hoje em dia o trabalho, tem aumentado muito, que nem é possível concluir no local de trabalho mesmo". Arrastava em direção ao elevador.

"Sei, sei. Mas o que tem aí especificadamente? Papéis, pastas? Computador?"

"Ahã".

"Nossa, então deve está pesada, quer ajuda?"- Sakura chamou o elevador, que não demorou a vim- "Se quiser posso ajuda - lá!".

"Não precisa Sr. Yamada-san!". Logo o elevador chegou, e empurrando, ela e a caixa, encontravam-se dentro dele.

O elevador parou em seu andar, começando arrastar, sem dúvida, ele pesava muito.

Abriu a porta com a chave, o arrastou pelo o pequeno corredor, chegando à sala. Olhou para a caixa, e a abriu, o viu tremendo ainda desacordado.

"_Parece um cachorro...". _Ela apressou-se em cortar um lado da caixa cuidadosamente, e quando terminou, juntou forças para colocá-lo em seu sofá.

Pegou o telefone residencial, e pensou em chamar a policia, mas o vendo tremer, percebeu que ele precisaria de seus cuidados primeiro.

Começou a limpar as feridas, depois de ter colocado um pano em sua testa e o coberto com uma concha grossa, afim de que diminuísse a sua febre.

Havia preparado algo, no caso de ele acordar. Depois de limpar todo o sangue, pegou a caixinha de primeiro-socorro, e lhe cobriu nas partes precisas, com ataduras, notando que a febre estava a diminuir.

Depois de todos os cuidados, ele somente dormia, não demonstrando sentir alguma dor ou incômodo. Ela não teve nem tempo de enchê-lo de perguntas, pois, a primeira vez que lhe viu abrir a boca, ele pedia por algo, parecia querer comida ou água. Não sabendo do que se tratava exatamente, arriscou a comida, e pos em sua boca. Ainda desacordado, mastigava e sorria, certamente estava gostando.

O sol havia coberto a chuva, e a claridade invadia todo o apartamento, acordando Sakura, que se sentou , havia dormido no chão, perto do sofá, o esperando acordar.

Depois de se espreguiçar, acariciava as costas, que estavam doídas por dormir no chão duro.

O fitou, e viu que dormia feito bebê, e isso a fez sorrir, admirando a sua inocência. O rapaz era simpático, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, desalinhados, a cor dos seus olhos, não sabia ainda, ele não havia aberto.

Subitamente, lembrou da entrevista que faria naquela manhã, e apressou-se indo tomar banho rápido e tirar a roupa que tinha desde ontem.

O bom de tudo isso, é que sua dor de cabeça, havia passado.

* * *

_Horas depois..._

Ele abriu os olhos bem lentamente, não reconhecendo o local em que estava.

"Será que estou com aquela mulher asquerosa?". Levantou rapidamente e foi até a janela. Não reconhecendo o local, suspirou aliviado, parecia mesmo ter escapado.

Reparou que havia uma bandeja de comida sobre a mesa pequena, em frente ao sofá, junto de um bilhete, o lendo.

"_Coma este arroz amolecido, por favor. Vai lhe fazer bem. Se não estiver com fome, coma do mesmo jeito, não sou médica, mas é melhor você se alimentar. A porta não está trancada, por isso, você pode ir quando quiser". _Ele recolocou o bilhete, onde estava lentamente, admirando todo aquele café da manhã e sentindo o aroma de um doce perfume...

Sentiu algo no bolso, e era o seu celular, a única coisa que havia restado.

* * *

Sakura saia junto de alguns, importantes, árabes, do hotel de cinco estrelas, falando um perfeito inglês.

Despediu-se, aparentando ter feito uma ótima entrevista, os viu entrando no carro, e começou a caminhada para o seu trabalho perto dali. O celular vibrou, e certamente era a curiosa amiga, querendo saber mais detalhes do que ocorrerá, já que não pode antes saber de tudo. Andava falando ao celular, encontrado em sua casa.

_- "Continue me contando! Ainda não acredito que deixou um estranho dormir lá, Sakura-chan!"._

- "Mas é verdade, tive que sair apressada, não tendo tempo de saber quem ele é".

_- "Sakura-chan, até uma pessoa como você, tem que tomar cuidado com esse tipo de coisa sabia?"._

- "Uma pessoa como eu?".

_- "ÉÉ! Mesmo você sendo uma mulher independente, é muito perigoso deixar um cara, que você nunca viu na vida, no seu apartamento"._

- "Ah tudo bem, ele estava bem machucado, e eu tratei dele, não é possível que seja tão mal agradecido!".

_- "Sério? Isso o torna mais suspeito, vai ver, ele faz parte do __**Yakuza**__! Por que você não chama a policia e vai junto com ela quando for para casa?"._

- "Isso é muito difícil de acreditar, e além do mais, tenho certeza de que quando ele acordar irá direto para a sua casa".

_- "Hihihihihihi. Ele pareceu agora um animal sem dono!"._

- "Ele me lembrou muito o Kerberos, Tomoyo-chan". Parou em frente ao grande prédio, seu trabalho.

_- "Kero? O cachorro que você costumava deixar atrás do colégio?"._

- "É. Por isso senti que poderia deixar ele lá em casa".

_- "Você é tão boba Sakura-chan!". _Sakura escutou voz conhecida atrás de si, desligando o celular, olhou para trás.

"Chefe, me desculpa pelo o...". Ela não pode continuar, no momento em que ele sorriu, por sua causa, faltavam os dois dentes da frente.

_Minutos depois..._

Todos a olhavam, enquanto ela colocava todas as suas coisas em uma pequena caixa de papelão, não havia perdido o emprego, mas foi rebaixada e transferida para a seção de "Estilo de Vida" voltada para donas de casa, como muitos diziam, era chefiado pelo famoso homem que odiava "mulheres metidas a inteligentes".

Olhou em volta, mas permaneceu inerte, sentia os olhares sobre ela. Continuou a guardar suas coisas, não percebendo o rapaz que se aproximava.

"Kinomoto-san...". Olhou para o homem a sua frente, vestindo uma farda, usava óculos, possuidor de cabelos pretos e era mais baixo que ela.

* * *

_Restaurante do Jornal, 09h40min_

Ela agradecia a moça pelo o cinzeiro, observando o seu jeito meigo de agradecer e andar, mas o homem a sua frente obteve sua atenção.

"Aqui está a cópia da chave, do seu apartamento". Inseguro, aparentava total desconforto, a pos na mesa, arrastando em sua direção.

"Você poderia ter jogado fora, ao invés de ocupar um pedaço do meu tempo, com isso...".

"Desculpe, não sabia que você estava tão ocupada...".

"Tudo bem, como vai sua noiva? Fiquei sabendo que o bebê nasce no próximo mês, meus parabéns...". Tragou o cigarro, ele fazia referências de agradecimento.

"E como você está?" - Ela pareceu não entender a pergunta - "Como você está, depois de tudo?".

"Estou bem. Você acha que passei os dias em claro, chorando?". Ela tragou o cigarro, novamente, e bateu levemente no cinzeiro, o silêncio se fez.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, e a olhando, percebeu seu olhar frio. Dando até medo.

"Soube que você teve uma briga com seu chefe e por isso foi transferida para...".

"Quebrei dois dentes dele da frente, mas acho que isso não é problema seu...". Dizia tudo calmamente desde o inicio, não aparentava irritação.

"Não precisa falar desse jeito, sei que vai ser muito difícil, ainda mais conhecendo a pessoa que existe dentro de você. Sinto, em ficar lhe deixando brava, ainda mais nesse momento, mas eu sei que...".

"Só porque, você e eu namoramos há dois anos e meio, não aja como se você soubesse tudo sobre mim! Não sou nem a metade do que você acha que sabe!". Amassou o cigarro no cinzeiro, pegou a cópia da chave, levantou-se em seguida. Foi pagar pelo o café, que não havia nem tomado.

"Eu pago!". Disse ainda com a voz insegura.

"Não precisa, gaste o seu dinheiro com o seu filho e não comigo". Continuou a andar, no caixa, olhou para a mesma garçonete que a serviu, pegando e agradecendo o dinheiro, sussurrou_: "Sinto inveja de você"._

Antes de sair, avistou uma lata de plástico de lixo, e jogou a chave lá. Com passos firmes, se foi deixando a garçonete sem entender nada, e o homem a olhando ressentido.

* * *

_Na repartição, 10h01min_

"Viu quem chamou a Kinomoto-san?". A garota, a mesma que havia chorado por causa de Sakura, fofocava com o amigo da repartição.

"Deixa-me ver, ele usava uma farda azul, ah lembrei! Era o cara do 'Departamento de Impressão! '".

"Pensei que ainda estavam juntos, mas terminaram mesmo, não é?". Tentava disfarçar, não percebendo os olhares de Sakura, que terminava de guardar as suas coisas, escutando a animada conversa.

"Humrum... Até eu não agüentaria um relacionamento desses, além de ela ganhar mais, é mais alta do que eu, assim não daria. Ah! Não se esquecendo da sua formação, o que torna tudo, uma humilhação tripla".

"Fala baixo! Vai que ela escuta a gente? Ela não é uma boneca Kokeshi de verdade, ela pode falar sabia?". Disse tentando conter o riso.

Sakura continuou a terminar o que fazia, não demonstrando qualquer sentimento.

Outra noite fria, na verdade, todas estavam assim. Caminhava rapidamente, gastando as poucas forças que tinha para chegar ao seu apartamento.

Adentrou no edifício, lembrando uma ninja, não queria ser bombardeada de perguntas, encostou-se na parede do elevador, soltando um longo suspiro. Dessa vez tentaria relaxar, a noite anterior nem foi possível.

Chegou ao seu andar, cumprimentou a senhora que saia de seu apartamento, andando até a sua porta, foi mexendo na bolsa, mas lembrou-se do "estranho", não havia a trancado por causa dele.

Abrindo a porta, ligou a luz do pequeno do corredor, dentro de seu apartamento, tirou os sapatos, usando suas pantufas que estavam a sua "espera", fechou a porta na chave, em seguida.

Acariciava a nuca, andando despreocupada em direção a segunda porta do apartamento, pelo o barulho, notou que a televisão estava ligada e seus passos, foram mais rápidos.

Abriu a porta bruscamente e o viu sentado em frente a TV. Notando sua presença, ele virou-se com um enorme sorriso, dizendo:

"Seja bem vinda de volta!".

"Mas... Você ainda continua aqui?". Ele se levantou, sem jeito.

"É que não tenho dinheiro, para pegar um táxi ou um trem..." -Ela ainda o olhava assustada - "Obrigado pela a comida, estava maravilhosa!". Sorria apontando para a bandeja, em cima da mesinha, Sakura retribuiu o sorriso.

"Ah que bom! Estou vendo que você está muito bem!". Sorria timidamente, vendo o rapaz a sua frente que não parava de sorrir.

"Ah sim! Obrigado por isso também! Por causa de seus cuidados, estou me sentindo ótimo!". Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso, mostrando todos os dentes.

"Isso é ótimo, bem... Então pode ir para casa!". Ela ainda sorria, mas parou quando notou a cara de desapontamento do rapaz, lembrou dos alarmes da amiga, e decidiu conferir o apartamento.

Ele a seguia com o olhar não a entendendo, levou a mão esquerda para detrás da cabeça e sorria, falando:

"Fui um sortudo, em achar uma pessoa tão caridosa como você. Pensei que morreria de tanto frio!".

"Achar? Você por acaso é um cachorro sem dona ou dono?". Ela indagou, e o tinha a seguido pelo apartamento, enquanto ela conferia se tudo estava no lugar.

"Ah, mais ou menos. Ultimamente, não tinha um lugar fixo para morar, antes vivia dormindo ali e mais ali à frente. Até que na noite anterior, a dona do hotel em que eu estava me atacou do nada!". Parecia criança, contando para a sua mãe, as aventuras na escola.

"Atacou você? Deixou de pagar as contas?". Entrou dentro de seu quarto, olhando superficialmente para tudo. E saiu, indo para a pequena cozinha.

"Sim! Quer dizer, sim para a primeira pergunta, e não para a segunda!" – Ele ainda a seguia - "Estava muito feliz por ter encontrado um lugar para ficar de graça, mas na verdade, ela queria que eu pagasse com o meu corpo! Claro que não aceitei isso, foi quando ela chamou uns caras para me obrigarem, mas consegui escapar de dentro do hotel e corri o mais rápido que pude! Só que eles me alcançaram e me bateram muito, mas aí, como uma raposa, me desvencilhei deles novamente, e me escondi dentro da caixa, peguei no sono e acordei aqui!". Recuperava o fôlego, e parou de andar, esperando ela conferir a gaveta do armário da cozinha.

"Se quiser chamar a policia, tem telefone aqui". Ela contava as colheres e depois foi até a geladeira.

"Sabe, conheço muitas pessoas legais, mas nenhuma que se compare a você. Você me...". Ela se virou, e apontou o dedo indicador em seu o rosto, o fazendo ficar zarolho olhando para ele.

"Escuta aqui, não vá pensando besteiras! Ajudei você ontem, por que achei que deveria fazer isso! Normalmente, não costumo deixar entrar homens estranhos aqui, por isso, se já se sente melhor, vai dando o fora!". Ela abaixou a mão, e depois de virar o rosto, orgulhosamente, foi até a sua bolsa.

"Aiai, sabe o que é? Não me sinto bem!". Disse levando a mão à barriga.

"Pegue, isso aqui vai dar para o trem!"-Ouvindo isso, abaixou o braço, antes esticado com o dinheiro na mão, e se irritou -"Minutos atrás você estava transbordando melhoras, agora está mal?".

"É verdade, mas acho que é fome!". Ele abriu a geladeira, e ela como furacão, a fechou no mesmo instante.

"Isso aqui não é a sua casa! Aonde é que você mora em?". Ele deu um passo para trás e engoliu seco.

"Err... Gostaria de morar aqui! Por favor, me deixe ficar aqui só por uns tempos!". Fez as reverencias, ela incrédula, viu no rosto do estranho o seu doce sorriso.

_Em seguida..._

Sakura o jogou para fora do apartamento, tentava fechar a porta, pois ele segurando pelo o lado de fora, a impedia de fechar.

"Me deixa entrar, por favor!"-Ele tentava abrir, notando que mesmo ela parecendo ser uma mulher frágil, tinha uma força magnífica -"Não estou pedindo para me tornar seu namorado! Alias, você tem namorado?".

"Não é da sua conta, também não me interessaria por um garoto como você! Me deixa fechar a porta, se não chamo a policia!". Sakura tentava tirar a cabeça dele de dentro do apartamento, a empurrando com a mão direita.

"Moça, você foi tão bondosa comigo, além disso, cozinha divinamente! Quando acordei essa manhã, me senti tão bem, havia comida, um coberto quietinho e o seu cheiro!".

"Ainda tem coragem de dizer, que quer ficar por causa da minha comida e do meu cheiro! Definitivamente, irei chamar a policia! Vá embora!".

A batalha parecia não ter fim, até que Sakura pode escutar o famoso alto assobio do lado de fora, se aproximando. Parou de tentar fechar a porta, permitindo que o rapaz ofegante, entrasse rapidamente, ela fechou a porta e pelo o olho mágico, o observava o já conhecido e intrometido Sr. Yamada-san, passando com uma vassoura, distraído, que começou a varrer.

"Caramba... Se o... proprietário... daqui... tivesse... visto... esta... cena... faria o... maior... escândalo...". Disse em pausa, por estar ofegante.

"Por favor, me deixe ficar! Faço qualquer coisa! Posso ser seu empregado, massagista, secretário, motorista...". De joelhos, lhe lançava o olhar pidão e sincero.

"Para de me olhar com esses olhos de cachorro!" -Sakura encostou-se na porta, e o fitou pensativa - "Qualquer coisa?" - Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, sorrindo e esperançoso. Cruzando os braços, disse - "Você não tem noção do que é ter orgulho não?".

"Não, não tenho. Posso ser seu guarda costas, que tal? Não sou musculoso, como aqueles lutadores do Vale tudo, mas nada que uns exercícios não ajudem!". Olhava para o músculo do seu braço, sem jeito.

Ela o encarava, não escutando seus comentários, até que por fim, disse:

"Você se tornaria um animal de estimação? Só deixo você ficar aqui, se aceitar isso". Ele a olhou surpreso e sorriu.

"Você está brincando né?". Ainda de joelhos, sentou-se sobre as panturrilhas.

"Não! Se você for um bom bichinho, irei cozinhar e cuidar de você! Só que não irá ter nenhum direito, terá que obedecer e fazer tudo o que disser!". Fitava o incrédulo rapaz, que lhe perguntou:

"Nenhum direito?".

"Nenhum! Se não aceita, pode ir embora, a porta está aí".

Ele a encarou por segundos, sorrindo, balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Au!" -Latiu, mas corrigiu-se, latindo feito um Pasto Alemão - "Ruff!" -Sakura sorriu e viu seus olhos brilhando - "Começo a pensar novamente, o quanto sou sortudo! Que sorte minha ser seu animal de estimação!". Sakura irritada iria retrucar algo, talvez, ele tinha entendido algo errado, mas não teve tempo, ele pegou sua mão, a abriu e depois se ajoelhou- "Serei obediente, minha dona!". Sorrindo como uma criança, fechou a mão, querendo fazer dela uma pata, e a colocou em cima da mão de sua dona.

Ela estava surpresa. Ele aceitou.

_**

* * *

**_

Continua...

* * *

E aí gostaram?Espero que sim! Estou nervosa com essa fic, eu assistir o live action no período sem net, e me apaixonei!Tentei passar, não necessariamente do mesmo jeitinho, o que assistir, nessa please! Se não, vou achar que niguém gostou daí desisto da historia e fico só com três mesmo. Hihihihihi.

Obrigada a cada uma, pelo os comentários no "Doce Amor". Fiquei muito feliz, prometo responder no próximo capitulo!

_Babi Kinomoto Malfoy Black_

_Musette Fujiwara_

_Leila _

_cleopatra-cruz_

_Nadeshico_

_Yuri Sawamura _

_Sakura Scatena_

_aggie18_

_Glossário__**:**_

_**Aikidou:**__Arte marcial que indica o caminho para a harmonia junto à energia universal._

_**Bonecas Kokeshi**_**:**_É um tipo de boneca inexpressiva, que nunca muda sua face._

_**Noh:**__É um tradicional teatro japonês de drama, em que os personagens usam mascaras. __**P.s:**_Os colegas dela, a chamam de Noh, se referindo a mascara.

_**Yakuza:**_ _Máfia Japonesa._

Obrigada a todos que lêem, mas não deixam recado!

Fiquem com Deus!

Kissus!


	3. Capitulo 2: Kerberus?

_19h40min, apartamento sakura._

O rapaz, sentado a mesa, comia sem intervalos, a refeição que sua dona havia lhe preparado.

Ela sentada a sua frente, olhava para o nada, pensativa.

"Fazer um garoto de estimação, não é nada normal...". Apoiava a cabeça na mão, continuando a fitar o nada.

"Isto aqui, está uma delicia!". Disse de boca cheia, não escutando o que ela dizia.

"Não faz sentido! É desumano!". Concluiu, balançando a cabeça, tomou o gole do chá.

Isso chamou atenção do rapaz, que terminando de mastigar, a encarou.

"Você é uma pessoa que pensa bem alto né?"- Olhou para o prato, colocando mais comida na colher- "Existem muitas donas de casa desse jeito, que ficam falando sozinhas, do mesmo jeito que você...". Foi interrompido, pela a confusa Sakura. Ele aproveitou para por mais comida na boca, mastigando.

"Vou lhe perguntar novamente, e tenha certeza no que vai me responder, por que...". Não pode terminar o que dizia.

"Já me tornei seu bichinho de estimação"- Surpresa, arregalou os olhos, o vendo engolir de vez, ele tomou o suco, e apoiando os braços na mesa, continuou- "Alias, você já me fez está mesma pergunta aí, umas 20 vezes. Não há como voltar atrás e dizer que não vai mais cuida de mim. Não quero ir embora..."- Deu um suspiro de satisfação, pegou o lenço ao lado do prato, limpando a boca -"Estava uma delicia! Muito obrigado, minha dona!". Antes calada, tomou outro gole de chá, e colocou a xícara no lugar, ao mesmo tempo, em que resolveu dizer algo.

"Não tenho intenção nenhuma de dormir com você, em todos os sentidos!"- Ele a olhou surpreendido, e irritada continuou- "Por que essa surpresa? Nunca tive! Só por que, estou deixando você morar aqui, não vá tendo idéias erradas ao meu respeito!"- Desfez a cara emburrada, levantando-se recolhendo o que havia na mesa- "Além disso, preciso de tempo para mim mesma, apesar de você ficar aqui, não sinto que vou viver com um homem. Nem sei explicar direito isso que falei, mas resumindo, no momento, não estou interessada em compromissos..."- Colocou as louças na pia, e murmurou para si- "Estou tão cansada do egoísmo deles..."- Ele lhe veio à mente, junto com aquelas antigas palavras: _"Me sinto inferior quando estou com voc_ê".

"Só por que não são bem sucedidos como a companheira, lhe fazem sentir raiva em vão! São tão imbecis!"- Disse ferozmente, mas com a expressão, mas leve, concluiu- "Humm... Ele é imbecil, e eu também sou... Formei-me na Toudai, e saí com aquele tipo de cara..."- Sorriu sem jeito, por perceber que tinha falado demais, andando lentamente, saindo da cozinha– "Isso não tem nada a ver, o que quero dizer, é que..." - Ele roncava baixinho, dormia sobre os braços cruzados sobre a mesa. Irritada, foi até a pequena mesa, e com a pequena toalha úmida, que tinha em mãos, o chicoteou em sua cabeça, lhe acordando- "Não durma! Estou falando com você!". Esfregava o olho esquerdo, acariciando a cabeça atingida.

"Desculpe-me..."- Bocejou, e logo depois se espreguiçou - "Estou tão cansado, depois de tudo que passei...". Sakura sentou-se na mesa, o olhando com ar de curiosidade.

"Você é uma pessoa muito misteriosa...".

"Hum... Vou começar a acreditar nisso, meus amigos sempre dizem: 'Você é muito misterioso'".

"E eles tem total razão...". Disse tirando a franja de cima do rosto.

Ele se levantou, espreguiçando-se, indo para a sala: "Como sou de estimação, tenho que fazer as coisas bem feitas!".

"_Olha só o que ele está falando... Que cara estranho"._ Levou a mão até a nuca, olhou para trás com o barulho que ele fez.

Estava deitado no chão, com a barriga para cima, imitando a posição de um cachorro que adoraria carinhos na barriga...

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?". Ainda sentada, olhava em sua direção.

"Isso aqui é a pose de submissão! Submeto-me a você!" – Ela o olhou incrédula- " Se você diz: Nada de sexo. Não irei fazer nada de inapropriado...". Disse sorridente, fazendo "não" com as duas mãos, ainda deitado- "Mas se você..." - Apontou para ela, em um tom descontraído - "Se você disser que me quer, aí sim, farei alguma coisa por você". Levantava as sobrancelhas, dando seu melhor sorriso provocativo, esticando os braços para cima de sua cabeça.

Sakura subitamente corou, fitando o chão, levantou-se da cadeira e esbravejou:

"Eu não vou querer!".

"E como seu bichinho, vou sempre entreter-la assim!". Levantou-se, ereto, deu estrelinhas para trás. Sakura se aproximando, o olhava impressionada, pelo os graciosos movimentos.

Depois o mesmo, deu cambalhotas em cima do sofá branco, e ficou frente a ela, praticamente de joelhos, com o anti- braço esquerdo apoiado na perna, olhando para baixo, e o outro joelho estava encostado no chão.

"Isso foi muito bom! Vou sempre recompensá-lo com comida!". Disse sorrindo, o mesmo sorriu também, levantou-se, ficando em pé.

"Não desobedecerei você, e tentarei de tudo para faze - la feliz! Não farei nada que vá a machucar!". Sakura fitava o sorriso daquele estranho rapaz, que lhe transmitia uma confiança e uma sensação tão boa, em estar ali com ele.

Do sorriso, pousou o seu olhar na fisionomia de seu bichinho de estimação. Não tinha percebido o quanto ele era bonito, suas bochechas era tomada por um rubor, trazendo à tona, toda timidez que sempre a acompanhou desde criança. Aquele olhar, que a encarava, era tão familiar, tão envolvente.

Intrigado pelo o silêncio repentino da bela moça sacudia a mão, lhe acordando.

Ao perceber o quanto ficou calada, e seu rosto corado, virou-se bruscamente, e foi retirar ainda o que faltava na mesa.

"E os seus braços, estão melhor?". Disfarçou.

"Sim, agradeço novamente, por todos os cuidados que você teve comigo, minha dona!".

"Ahh, quero que você saiba de uma coisa..."- Ela o olhou bem nos olhos, lhe fazendo ter varias interrogações ao seu redor- "Eu simplesmente adoro Luta livre, se você realmente quer morar aqui, lembre-se bem disso antes de tentar alguma coisa!". Assustou-se, ela o deixou sozinho, voltando para a cozinha.

Olhando para um lado e para o outro, de todo o apartamento, o medo lhe afligia.

Mas por poucos segundos, sorriu, dizendo:

"Certo! Irei lembrar!".

Sem ter o que fazer, lembrou-se de subir a escada móvel, que antes lhe chamou atenção, dando passos curtos, para a direita, pode ver a dona ocupada, com a louça.

Delicadamente subiu pela a escada, e no fim dela, avistou o espaço vazio, que era ao mesmo tempo, o teto da cozinha. Apesar de ser estreito, ali caberia uma pessoa, e porque não, uma caixa de papelão?

"Onde você está?"- Escutou o barulho vindo da escada de ferro, e logo juntou as peças- "Você é muito curioso em? Conheceu seu lugar de dormir, antes da hora!". Andou até lá.

"Sério?". Ele pos somente sua cabeça a vista, e com um sorriso cativamente, demonstrou ter gostado da idéia. Sakura lhe retribuiu o sorriso, olhando para cima, de braços cruzados, lhe deu as costas e entrou em seu quarto.

Minutos depois, voltou chamando pelo o novo hospede, quando ele, olhou para baixo, teve o ótimo reflexo de pegar a tempo, o cobertor que Sakura lhe jogou.

Em seguida, ela lhe deu um **Futon**, que o deixou mais feliz em arrumar o seu novo cantinho de dormir.

"Vamos, desça daí, você precisa conhecer tudo por aqui, lhe explicarei como funcionam as coisas...". Como um cão obediente, atendeu sua dona. Deixou o que fazia de lado e desceu, parando na frente de Sakura, bateu continência:

"Estou pronto!". Balançando a cabeça negativamente, ela a puxou:

Começou pelo o banheiro, o lugar que ela mais gostava de ver organizado.

"Depois das 00h00min, use o banheiro, mas, seja silencioso. Alguém pode ouvir você, e ir reclamar para o dono daqui". Falava colocando a toalha, que seria dele, perto da banheira, junto com uma saboneteira amarela.

Olhando todo o banheiro, estava surpreso, notando em como ele era tão grande, para um apartamento. Foi até o lavatório, visando a escova de dente, ainda lacrada.

"Posso ficar?". Obteve sua atenção, ela olhou e pegava o shampo no armário:

"Pode sim, comprei na segunda, mas como você pode ver, ainda nem usei...". Ela passou por ele, e o puxou bruscamente.

Ele ainda conseguiu fechar a porta do banheiro, mas em um piscar de olhos, já estava entrando em outro cômodo.

"Este aqui é meu quarto, NÃO entre aqui sem permissão! Dei ênfase ao NÃO, escutou bem né? Ah! Têm banheiro aqui dentro, então, mantenha o outro limpo!". Ela praticamente o chutou para fora, e com gotas, ele foi para sala.

Logo, Sakura saiu de seu quarto, havia pegado seu casaco amarelo listrado, o vestia do mesmo jeito em que andava.

"Esse apartamento é tão grande, por que você mora aqui sozinha?". Sentou na poltrona, a seguindo sempre com o olhar.

"Tinha planos para casar, quando comprei". Sentou-se no sofá, pegou o controle remoto, ligando a TV em seguida.

"O quê? Você vai casar?". Espantado, fazia caras e bocas. Sakura não expressou qualquer sentimento.

"Não vou mais..."- Ficou em silêncio, a fitando. Cansada dos olhares de curiosidade, ela disse- "O homem fez a mulher com quem ele estava de idiota, engravidou outra, e simplesmente foi embora". Continuou a olhando, e finalmente, o belo rosto daquela mulher que apesar de toda a frieza, transmitiu algo mais.

"Desculpe..."

"Tudo bem, já não me importo á muito tempo".

Seu olhar de frio passou a ser triste. A impressão que ele tinha, é que ela fingia toda aquela força.

Levantou-se bruscamente da poltrona:

"Caramba, esqueci de algo muito importante!".

"O que é?". Trocou de canais, e o olhou.

"Seu nome! Não perguntei ainda!". Gesticulava, o pequeno detalhe passou a ser importante.

"Ah... Chamo-me Kinomoto".

"E o seu primeiro nome?".

"Kinomoto Sakura". Olhou para TV, não lhe dando mais atenção.

"Sakura? Hum... Sakura-chan...Sakura-san, Sakura-kun! Senhorita Sakura! Oii Sakura! Senhora Sakura...".

"Pare com isso! Você é louco? Pare de repetir meu nome tantas vezes!". Cerrou os dentes e o punho.

"Como seus amigos chamam você?". Recuperando- se do grito, com o sorriso sincero, lhe perguntou.

"Não tenho muitos amigos. As pessoas que me conhecem me chamam de Sakura-san!".

"Até mesmo o seu ex?". Surpreso, cruzou os braços.

"Ahã, por quê?".

"Você não tem nenhum apelido?"

"Não vou dizer a você".

"Então vou chamar de Sakura-chan! Bem que você deveria falar para as outras pessoas, lhe chamarem assim também, é muito melhor!". Fez "paz" com os dedos, e sorria.

"E o seu?". Ficava se perguntando de onde, aquele rapaz tirava tanto sorriso.

"O meu?". Ele próprio se indicou com o dedo, cheio de interrogações em volta.

"Seu nome!".

"Ahh sim, me chamo..."- Ele hesitou em dizer, lembranças vieram ao seu encontro- "Por que você mesma não me dá um? Pode me dar um que você gostar! Já que sou seu bichinho, é assim que tem que ser!".

"Hum... Faz sentido...".

"Pode ser o nome do seu cantor favorito, do seu primeiro amor também...".

"Irá ser **Kerberus**!" – Sorridente, fitou toda a curiosidade do rapaz em saber quem era o antigo dono daquele nome- "É o nome de um cachorro que eu costumava ter quando criança!".

"Um cachorro? ¬¬. Parece nome de algum guerreiro da mitologia grega, essas coisas...". Suspirou inconformado.

"A cor de seus cabelos, é igual aos pêlos que ele tinha".

"Esse nome, é muito estranho, por que não me chama de... Justin! Nome daquele americano cantor, o..."

"Você disse que eu poderia dar o nome que eu quisesse! Não reclama!"- Kerberus suspirou inconformado, e lembrou-se subitamente da escova de dente, no bolso, e a tirou de lá, avistou uma caneta, em cima da mesa da sala, a pegou- "O que você está..."

"Espera"- Ele escrevia na escova, e quando terminou, mostrou dizendo- "Você poderia usar essa escova por engano!"- Na escova azul, estava escrito em Kanji, "Kerberus". Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando o que ele havia dito- "A partir de hoje, me chamo Kerberus...".

* * *

_Academia de dança, 20h05min._

"Xiaolang? Ele não tem aparecido ultimamente! É muito viajante, por isso não para muito quieto aqui. Você é algum paparazzi ou fã dele? Ele tem muitos fãs homens...". O rapaz ao mesmo tempo em que falava, tirou os sapatos, e ficou em pé, acompanhando com o olhar os alunos daquela academia de dança, que faziam passos leves, entres saltos pequenos para frente.

"Não, não. Não sou fã dele". Negou veemente, com as duas mãos.

"Bem, acho que você não tem chance com ele... Ele é da pista contraria, entende o trocadilho?". Ele o encarou com meio sorriso, o homem constrangido, fez as reverencias e se foi.

"Cara estranho, pior do que o Xiaolang...". Murmurou.

"O que aquele cara queria?".

"Estava perguntando pelo o Xiaolang".

"Sério? O Li tem falado com você? Onde ele está?".

"Por que todo mundo fica me perguntado do Xiaolang?! Que saco!". A menina de longos cabelos negros, tinha a feição pesada, fitando o amigo que voltava para o ensaio.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, havia chegado o momento de conhecer o novo chefe, vários rumores sobre ele, e nada bons.

Estava receosa, pois, não sabia o que teria de enfrentar, e principalmente em como tudo seria. Função nova, novas ordens...

Carregava consigo todas as suas coisas de suma importância, da antiga função. Hesitou em abrir a porta do novo departamento, não era acostumada a sentir aquele tipo de aflição. Respirando fundo, decidiu abrir logo, as caixas estavam pesadas.

De cara, não teve uma boa impressão da sala, era desorganizada, diferente de como estava acostumada. Se informando pela a jovem que saia, soube quem era o temido chefe.

Sua mesa ficava junta de seus subordinados, que nem pararam para lhe dar atenção alguma. O chefe lia jornal tranquilamente, seria ela mesma, que iria se apresentar.

Quando chegou a frente à sua mesa, deixou as caixas no chão, fazendo as reverencias.

"Bom dia, me chamo Kinomoto Sakura. Como o senhor sabe, fui transferida para este departamento... Espero que possamos nos dar bem e...".

"Ahã, me chamo **Tsukishiro Enishi****, **sua mesa é aquela ali". A chateação foi imediata, não gostaria de ter sido recebida daquela forma, mas sendo uma pessoa educada, deu um meio sorriso. Antes de ir, observou o chefe, que era bastante novo e muito bonito. Usava pequenos óculos, e sua expressão não era nada amigável.

Foi até a mesa indicada, voltando a carregar as caixas.

"_Bem vinda, boneca Kokeshi!_". O pequeno cartaz em cima da mesa, acompanhado de uma mascara de Noh, a fez irritar-se imediatamente.

Olhou em volta para todos os funcionários, tentando decifrar quem foi. Uma mulher, veio em sua direção sentando-se à mesa em frente a sua. Sakura deu um sorriso e fez as reverencias, e o mesmo fez a outra.

"_Foi ela". _Murmurou Sakura, fechando a cara.

"Seja bem vinda Kinomoto-san! Chamo-me **Motosuwa Hideki** , prazer em conhecer-la!". Fez as reverencias e Sakura com um meio sorriso fez o mesmo: _"Até que enfim, alguém educado"_- "Quero lhe dizer que para mim é uma honra trabalhar com a senhorita... Mas não vou tomar seu tempo com isso, bem, quero lhe apresentar seus novos colegas desta..."

"Não precisa, trabalho aqui há bastante tempo, e ninguém daqui é estranho para mim". Disse jogando fora o cartaz mal educado.

"Ah sim... Desculpe-me...".

"Como você é mal educada em?"- Seu rosto se contorcia de raiva, ao ver o novo chefe que vestia o paletó, era ultrajante escutar aquilo, ele é o mal educado! - "Ele apenas querendo ser gentil, e você com toda essa arrogância...". Ajeitava os pulsos do paletó.

"Desculpa, não foi minha intenção...". Abaixou a cabeça.

"Peça desculpa a ele, e não a mim"- Tinha vontade de gritar, mas ao invés disso, respirou fundo, definitivamente, fazer isto, tinha efeito. Novamente, abaixou a cabeça, desta vez em direção ao rapaz, o mesmo com gestos, demonstrava que aquilo não era necessário-"Vejo que você, irá notar muitas diferenças por aqui, já que veio de um setor acima deste...". Ele colocou as mãos, no bolso da calça, a encarando.

"Para mim, a coluna de vocês tem a mesma importância de qualquer uma desta revista. Estou tendo uma grande oportunidade de aprender mais e mais...". O sorriso formal se desfez, ao ser interrompida.

"Essas respostas de Miss Universo, me irritam profundamente..."- Tinha o sorriso zombeteiro, notou a feição de raiva de sua nova funcionária- "Ah por favor, não me olhe assim, gosto muito destes meus dois dentes da frente"- Mostrou os dentes, se referindo com todas as letras, ao murro que ela havia dado no antigo chefe. Todos deram risadas tímidas, menos o rapaz que se apresentou- "De qualquer forma, é bom saber que você além de ser inteligente, é uma pessoa bem forte. Tenha um ótimo começo de trabalho". Se foi, a deixando atônita.

É, aquele não seria o trabalho dos sonhos, de ninguém.

_____________________________________________________________________

Realmente, estava demorando em aquela interminável e irritante dor, voltar. Por poucos dias, tinha se esquecido das malditas dores de cabeça. Mas lá estava, com o cigarro na boca, se olhando no espelho, enquanto massageava a área doída.

Com a bolsa em cima da bancada de mármore, procurou o isqueiro e acendeu o cigarro, matando a vontade de fumar, que tinha desde que Kerberus lhe fez o pedido...

Sorriu lembrando-se de sua voz, melosa: _"Eu sei que sou apenas o bichinho de estimação, mas sou um ser vivo, e não me sinto bem respirando esta fumaça, por favor, não fume mais Sakura-chan!"._

Estava tentando parar, mas era difícil. Fumar já tinha lhe viciado orgânica e psicologicamente. Soube por entrevistas e matérias que algumas pessoas se beneficiavam do uso de acupuntura, com bons resultados contra o tabaco. Teria que pensar com carinho naquilo.

As risadas escandalosas próximas, a puseram em alerta, como era proibido fumar no banheiro, achou melhor se esconder.

A porta aberta, atrás de si, onde fica o assento sanitário, e os demais objetos, lhe pareceu ser uma ótima saída, rapidamente foi para lá, fechando a porta.

As vozes eram abafadas, mas com paciência, escutaria tudo se quisesse. Encostou-se na parede, e continuou a massagear o lado dolorido da testa.

"Hihihihi... O jeito que ele fala, é muito engraçado, só tenho vontade de rir...".

"Não seja tão cruel Sora-chan, ele gosta de você! Hihihihi".

"Meninas, vocês não acreditam, em quem começou a nova função hoje!".

"Quem Nakuru-chan?".

"Kinomoto-san! Nossa ela é mais fria de perto! Grande idéia de colocarem a máscara de noh lá!". As risadas foram irritantes.

Sakura parou tudo o que fazia, prestando atenção na conversa.

"Era ela quem namorava aquele cara do departamento, bem abaixo do dela, esqueci o nome dele...".

"**Urashima Keitaro**!". Disse moça de cabelos pretos curtos, passando blush.

"É esse mesmo! Não tinha nada a ver os dois juntos. Ela bem alta na frente dele, era mais engraçado até que o jeito do Jun-san falar, Sora-chan! Hihihi".

"O chefe tirou um sarro da cara dela! Pediu para ela não quebrar os dois dentes dele, da frente...". A mulher passava batom, tirando o excesso, logo, levou a mão até a franja, e pos o cabelo comprido castanho escuro para frente, o penteando. As três amigas ao seu lado, se olhavam, retocando a maquiagem, entre sorrisos do que acabará de escutar.

"Queria ter visto isso Nakuru-chan!".

"Ela é tão fria. Sorriu hoje para mim, me causando arrepios. Fico pensando, como uma pessoa pode ser daquele jeito?".

"Talvez, seja por isso que é ela não tem amizades e nem namorado". Disse uma mulher de cabelos lisos, longos.

"Verdade! Quem vai querer ficar ao lado de uma pessoa como ela?". Indagou Nakuru, que pegou sua bolsa e na companhia das amigas, saiu do banheiro.

Tragava o cigarro, paralisada, tudo o que já tinha ouvido falar dela mesma, nunca deu a menor importância, mas aquela pergunta, atingiu em cheio todo o muro de concreto, que construiu em volta de si.

* * *

Kerberus assistia maravilhado a programação da TV, sobre a culinária japonesa. Adorava a comida, para ele, tinha um gosto único.

Não havia comentado com ela, que era chinês. Teria oportunidade de dizer, quando lembrar-se.

Mais cedo, recebeu uma ligação no celular, de que sua mochila com todos os seus documentos foram encontrados. Depois de buscar tudo, estava feliz vestindo outra roupa limpa.

Olhando para o relógio da parede, constatou que era a hora de Sakura-chan, chegar.

O barulho da porta, sendo aberta, o fez levantar bruscamente, era ela.

"Cheguei!". Terminava de fechar a porta, e quando se virou, Kerberus, literalmente, pulou em cima.

"Até que enfim, Sakura-chan! Estava esperando por você!"- Ela tirou os braços dele, que em uma tentativa frustrada, queriam lhe abraçar, mas isso não o fez ficar sem graça, ao contrario, começou a falar- "Olhe para mim! Estou com minha roupa, não vou precisar mais usar suas blusas velhas de dormir! Ligaram para mim hoje, no celular, disseram que acharam minha mochila, era da policia! Ahn Sakura-chan, estava assistindo sobre culinária japonesa, o que você vai fazer hoje? Você cozinha tão bem, estou com fome, comi uns...". O escutava, falando sem parar com todo aquele entusiasmo, em ela estar ali.

Difícil acreditar na alegria espontânea dele, pois, aquela pergunta amarga, insistia em voltar: _"Quem vai querer ficar ao lado de uma pessoa como ela?"._ Todos a viam, de uma forma tão diferente, não se importavam em lhe magoar. Fingiam sorrisos, respeito, mas pelas as suas costas, falavam horrores e riam de suas quedas.

Por quê? O que tinha feito a todos, para ser tratada daquela forma? Ninguém nunca sentou para conversar com ela, e entender toda aquela parede em volta, que ela criou. Isso era fato, e acostumou-se a isso.

Tudo estava embaçado, ás lágrimas que ela sempre não permitia que caíssem, estavam a ponto, de desobedecer a suas "ordens"...

Deixou seu corpo cair sobre o chão, lentamente, não se importando em sujar o elegante terno feminino azul marinho.

Kerberus fechou a boca, e espantado, se ajoelhou:

"Algum problema Sakura-chan? Falei demais?". Franziu as sombracelhas, com a cara preocupada.

Ela olhava nada, e com toda a prática que tinha as lágrimas não caíram.

"Não Kerberus... Você... Você estava me esperando? E está feliz agora? "- Não o olhou, que a encarava com o doce sorriso-" Desculpa, estou sensível hoje...".

"Sim, estou muito feliz por você ter chegado! Não parei de olhar o relógio, e isso fez com que o dia fosse bem lento..."-Sorriu de lado, de quatro, colocou a cabeça perto dela- "Mereço carinho, fiquei esperando por você pacientemente. Não fiz nenhuma bagunça". Olhou atônita, para os cabelos castanhos escuros bagunçados, não sabia o que fazer, acariciaria sua cabeça?

Tomando por um sentimento gostoso, brotando dentro de si, acariciou os seus cabelos, sorrindo, o puxou para mais perto de si.

Com a feição serena, não escondia o quanto aquele carinho o fazia bem. Ele olhou para ela, e o sorriso mais lindo que já tinha, estava naquele rosto angelical. Se comportando como um verdadeiro cachorro, lambeu seu rosto, o que a fez rir pela a brincadeira.

A seriedade tomou conta dos dois, estavam se perdendo nos olhares envolventes, sem pensar, Kerberos, aproximou seu rosto, iria beijá-la...

Sakura notou o que ia acontecer, com a mão esquerda espalmada, levou no rosto do rapaz, o empurrando com tudo.

"O que você está fazendo? Você acha que eu beijava meu antigo animal de estimação na boca?". Levantou-se do chão, tirando os sapatos.

"Não beijava? Mas eu sou diferente né?". A cabeça doía, pois pelo o empurrão, a bateu na parede.

"Não interessa! Já disse que não quero nada com você!".

"Mas Sakura-chan, se eu for mais bonzinho que o seu cachorro, irei ganhar beijinhos de agradecimento?".

"Quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo desse jeito?! Sou eu quem mando aqui! Um homem mais alto e educado que eu, até poderia"- Mentira- "Quanto você mede?".

"Isso não é justo... Meço 1,76".

"Meço 1,77, então sou eu quem dito as ordens, se conforme e pare com essas coisas para cima de mim, se não quiser que eu parta sua cara em duas!". Se foi o deixando na entrada, inconformado.

"Que saco...".

Sakura já na sala foi até o cômodo, notando o jarro de flor **Sumire**, em cima dele, parecia que a primeira flor, estava prestes a nascer.

Isso a fez sorrir.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Oiii! Nossaa fiquei um bom tempo surpresa! Leram esta historia! Hihihi. Quero agradecer todos os recados.

Confesso, que queria ter escrito umas 30 páginas, mas assim a historia acabarrr!Hehehehe. Estou seguindo o live action, por isso, vou esticar isso.

Sabe, pensei em mudar a historia, criar algo em cima dela, mas me apaixonei tanto pelo o Dorama, que não consigo. ^^.

Vamos para alguns esclarecimentos:

-Com certeza, os leitores notaram, alguns nomes em **negrito**, e esses são...

**Futon**: é _um tipo de colchão usado na cama tradicional japonesa. Os futons japoneses são baixos, com cerca de 5 cm de altura e têm no interior algodão ou material sintético. (Fonte: Wikipedia)_

**Urashima Keitarô**: _Personagem do anime/mangá, __Love Hina__. Nossa, simplesmente adoro ele, todo bobão e ao mesmo tempo, alguém que todo mundo gostaria de ter por perto! __Ken Akamatsu__ é o criador._

**Tsukishiro Enishi:**_ Na verdade, esse personagem seria Enishi Yukishiro, do mangá/OVA, __Samurai X__(Conhecido como __Rurouni Kenshin__). Mas mudei o sobrenome, para um conhecido, huhuhuhu. ;). Eii! Vocês notaram a semelhança, do nome e sobrenome do Yukito com o do Enishi?Sei não em?Acham que as meninas do CLAMP, gostaram do Enishi, e criaram o Yukito em homenagem. Rs. Os dois tem até cabelo branco!:O!Sei, sei to viajando!Hehehehe. O criador é o __Nobuhiro Watsuki_

**Motosuwa Hideki: **_Personagem do anime/mangá, __Chobits__, não sei se notaram, mas, procuro sempre colocar algum personagem deste mangá, um dos meus preferidos. Nas minhas historias. Pertencem as meninas do __CLAMP__._

**Kerberus: **_Quem sera em?Hihihihi. Não necessita de apresentação, personagem das meninas o __CLAMP._

**Sumire:**_ Além de ser o nome da personagem, do verdadeiro Kimi Wa Petto, seu nome significa uma flor, a violeta._

Agradecimentos:

Suzana AKL: Rss.. Você é mto engraçadaaaa! Confesso, que tbm queria um cachorrinho que nem o . Quem não queria em?Continue acompanhando!Kissus!Ja ne!

Miseno-san: Continuadoooo!Demorou, mais ta aqui!Bjão!

vic pereira: Oii vic, me desculpa por toda a demora em lhe responder. Mas adoraria, leh dar muitas informações sobre essa magnífica série. Se ainda tiver interesse, me deixe saber ta?E, por favor, continue gostando da fanfic!Hihihi. Bjo

Chise Hime: Lamber os pés dela? Huhuahuahuhauha!Sabe que seria uma idéia até engraçada? Imagina!Hehehehe. Gostou desse capitulo?Bjoo!

Kali Hara: Hihihii!Está aqui, o 2º cap, espero que tenha gostado... Obrigadaaa pelo o recadinho!Não se esqueça de me mandar outro!Bjo!

Sakura Lindah: Espero que goste desse capitulo, e que continue gostando!Obrigada!Bjo!

Katryna Greenleaf Black: Olááá!Que bom que você adorou a historia! Dá muita vontade mesmo de ver né? Olha, infelizmente eu não sei onde têm, mas provavelmente em sites americanos. Mas enquanto você procura, assisti lá no Youtube!Digita o nome da serie e pronto!Seja outra fã!Hihihi!Beijos!

Musette Fujiwara: Oiii Musette, é baseado em um Dorama, que é novela japonesa. Gostou foi? Ele merecia né?Chefe abusado!Hum! recadinho, please!Bjãoo!

littledark: Foi a mesma coisa que achei, quando fiquei sabendo da historia. Mas é algo puro e lindo. Fascinante demais, me conquistou pra valer!Gostou deste cap?Bjooo!

Carolmolly: Bem q eu qria ter a idéia da historia todaaaa, invejaaaaaaa da **Ogawa Yayoi**! acompanhando em?!Bjão !

Leila: Oiiiii!Obrigada viu? Tento ao máximo, transportar para cá, todo tempero de Kimi Wa petto. Confesso que é difícil mesmo, até eu tenho dificuldade nisso. Mas aos poucos, nossa queria Sakura, vai ser aquela mesma, que todos nos amamos. Bjooo!

Jennifer Diaz: Brigadaaaa!Continueii! Bjão!

Jullia Pellin_~: VocÊ assistiu?Que massaaaaaaaaa!:D. É lindo né?Me diga, gostou deste cap?Bjão!

TokyO: Obrigadaaaaa!Me fale, oq achou deste cap em?Bjos!

Lan Rumiko: Sim, sim, sim!Gostou deste cap?Bjoooo

Suzana Ferreira: Ahh que bom, que achou isso tudo. Tentei ao máximo, fazer com que chegassem perto disto. Bjos!

Chiraru: Obrigadaaaaaa!Lei este cap, ok?Bjos!

Suzi Takada: Acho que se desse ir dar briga, pq eu também queria...Huhahauhauhauhua! Mande recadinho, dizendo c gostou ta?Bjãooo!

Safira Li: Obaaaa, uma fããã!Mto obrigada, é tão bom ver essas coisas, me empolga!Hehehehe. Bjoo!

Naomi: Espero que este capitulo tenha lhe empolgado, e continuado do mesmo jeito que você gostou. Bjoss!

Adriana Paiva: Oii!O live action, eu ganhei de presente, mais você pode assistir-lo no youtube tbm, lá tem todos os capítulos.

E você que já leu, ta lendo e teve/ta com preguiça de me mandar recadinhos, muito obrigada, mesmo assim. Mas eu qria comentário...:/. Rss..

FELIZ PASCOAAAAA!

Fiquem com Deus!


	4. Capitulo 3: Depois da noite chuvosa

_11h15min da manhã, domingo- Parque._

"Tudo o que Eriol-chan faz, é trabalhar, esta situação me chateia... Nadeshiko e eu precisamos tanto dele...". Tomoyo fitava a filha no balanço do parque, empurrada por um menino, seu amiguinho.

"Falou com ele sobre isso?". Sakura acompanhava o triste olhar da prima, apagando o cigarro recém aceso, e o jogando no lixo. Lembrou-se de que como Kerberus detestava cigarro, e iria enchê-la por causa disso, melhor então era apagá-lo.

"Tento conversar, mas ele insistiu em dizer que tudo vai mudar. Não sei, mas acho que vamos acabar nos separando". Havia uma ligeira mágoa em sua voz.

"Não diga uma coisa dessas Tomoyo-chan, vocês se amam! Isso é apenas uma fase...". Apertou a mão da prima, na tentativa de transmitir força.

"..."-Tomoyo calada, balançou a cabeça, na tentativa de afastar a angústia que a perseguia- "Como está indo no novo departamento?". Mudou de assunto.

"Está tudo bem, mas é estranho. Não ando me sentindo nervosa tentando terminar o trabalho no prazo estabelecido. E o melhor de tudo, é que nos finais de semana, tenho folga". Respeitou a vontade de Tomoyo, de não falar mais sobre aquilo.

"Até que enfim, folgas nos finais de semana. Aposto que você não faz a mínima idéia, do que fazer com elas". Bateu palmas tímidas, esforçando um sorriso.

"Está enganada! Ando passeando como meu bichinho Kerberus...".

"Hã?!"-Tomoyo assustou-se com o sorriso bobó da prima, ao falar calmamente, como se o que dissera, fosse normal- "Aposto que vocês dois, passeiam em lugares desconhecidos".

"É, se colegas do meu trabalho nos vir, iram fofocar ao meu respeito".

As palmas chamaram atenção de ambas, sentadas, á um tempo, no banco do parque de crianças, observaram a pequena aglomeração de pessoas envolta do conhecido rapaz.

Kerberus fazia acrobacias, entretendo crianças e adultos, que vibravam com cada passo realizado.

"Ainda não descobriu nada sobre ele, Sakura-chan?".

"Sei que ele é dançarino e tem 24 anos. O resto continua sendo uma incógnita". Ambas olhavam seus movimentos sutis.

"Ele parece ter muito menos, que nem você!"- Constatou, notando a aparência de garoto, comparando com a de sua prima, que parecia ser bem mais jovem- "Mas, você é tão ingênua, não sei como têm coragem de hospedar uma pessoa que nunca ouviu falar!"- O olhou minuciosamente- "Nem o fato de ele ser muito bonito, vale esse risco".

"Nossa! Ele é ótimo mesmo na acrobacia"- Tomoyo estreitou os olhos, ao notar que não foi ouvida por Sakura, que ainda prestava atenção em Kerberus- "Os sapatos que lhe dei, ficaram realmente legais nele". Kerberus apoiava-se com as duas mãos, enquanto levantada as pernas para o ar, mostrando os sapatos, que aparentava ser caro.

"O quê?! Você está dando presentes a esse desconhecido?!".

"Era para o Keitaro-san. Seria meu presente de namoro".

"Sakura-chan, você não está tentando substituí-lo, né?".

"Claro que não, Tomoyo-chan!"- Encabulada, não encarou a amiga- "Kerberus é apenas o animal de estimação"- Tomoyo não se conteve, rindo alto, assustando e chamando atenção de mães, sentadas no banco ao lado, que a olhavam- "O que foi agora?!"

"Não sei não Sakura-chan, mas você está me deixando bem preocupada!".

"Rir da minha cara, é demonstrar sua preocupação?". Cruzou os braços, irritada.

"Claro que não! É uma tentativa de não endoidar também". Continuava rindo, balançando a mão, para baixo e para cima, em sua direção.

"Não estou endoidando!". Tomoyo a encarou docemente, e lhe deu um beijo rápido na bochecha.

"Estou sempre com você, e também sempre aqui". Pos a mão no próprio lado esquerdo do peito, querendo simbolizar seu coração. Sakura fez o mesmo, levando a mão em seu peito.

"Eu sei Tomoyo-chan". Sorriu docemente.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!"- Kerberus veio correndo, sorridente- "Você viu? Todos gostaram das minhas acrobacias!".

"Vi sim Kerberus, parabéns!". Sorriu, retribuindo o sorriso cativante.

"Kerberus, Sakura-chan?". Indagou Tomoyo, certamente percebeu que a prima havia dado o nome do antigo cachorro ao rapaz acrobata.

"Quem é esta velhinha ao seu lado?". Tomoyo que antes sorria, fechou a cara não gostando do que acabará de ouvir.

"Quem você chamou de 'velhinha', pirralho?!". Levantando bruscamente, ficou cara a cara com ele.

"Quem você chamou de 'pirralho', velhinha?!". Ele cruzou os braços, demonstrando uma falsa irritação.

"Kerberus, esta é minha prima e também grande amiga, Hiiragizawa Tomoyo. Estudamos juntas desde que me conheço por gente. Ela é costureira, casada com um empresário, meu amigo, e é uma linda e jovem mãe". Sakura ficou entre os dois.

"Hihihihihihi. Obrigada Sakura-chan!".

"Sakura-chan, você estudou com ela? Mas você é tão jovem!". Sakura nunca havia visto a prima tão irritada, se assustou com o olhar fulminante que Tomoyo lançava para Kerberus, o mesmo a encarava, sem se importar com tal ato. Ambos em uma disputa de força encostaram as testas entre si, tentando se empurrarem.

"Tomoyo-chan, pare com isto. Estão todos olhando". Ouvindo a prima, se desvencilhou dele, olhando para o lado.

"Hum... Tanto faz!"- Logo, olhou as horas, e andou em direção a filha, que brincava com outras crianças- "Nadeshiko-chan, vamos querida!".

"Mas já mamãe?!". A menina de longos cabelos negros olhou para trás. Seus olhos azuis demonstravam a insatisfação de ter que ir embora. Levantou do chão, sua mãe limpava o vestindo lilás da filha, antes, sujo de areia.

"Sim, amanhã o papai vai lhe trazer, diga até logo, para seus amigos"- Se despediu dos amigos dando tchau e logo Tomoyo a colocou em seus braços, lhe beijando a face. Andou em direção da amiga e Kerberus- "Sakura-chan, temos que ir, meu sogro irá hoje a minha casa, terei que preparar alguma coisa. É ótimo saber, que você está se dando bem no novo departamento".

"Tudo bem! Obrigada por ter me ouvido. Vamos prolongar esta conversa amanhã. Não se esqueça de ir ao meu apartamento, levando esta princesinha...". Sorrindo, apertava as bochechas de Nadeshiko, que sorria com as caricias.

"Iremos sim! Sakura-chan, seu eu fosse você, arranjaria logo um novo namorado, e me livraria de certos mascotes". Piscou em direção a Kerberus, que contrariado, apenas a viu ir embora, mas sorria retribuindo o tchau de Nadeshiko.

"Namorado?".

"Não é nada! Vamos!". Pegou a bolsa em cima do banco, que antes sentará.

"Ahhhhh não! Esse é o nosso primeiro encontro, por que não vamos comer alguma coisa?!". Sentou-se no banco, com ela em pé a sua frente.

"Não costumo ter encontro com mascotes!"

"Ah não Sakura-chan!"

"Ou você vem ou pode ficar, o que vai me obrigar a abandonar você! Tenha certeza de que não me importarei com isso!". Deu as costas, andando em passos leves, no rosto levava um divertido sorriso. Kerberus a fazia se sentir tão bem.

"Espere por mim! Não fale mais isso!". Inconformado, tentava alcançá-la, saia do parque, andando pela a extensa calçada ao lado, ainda risonha, olhou para frente, e logo seu sorriso se dissipou.

"Keitaro-chan, ele se moveu!". Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos longos, parou quando sentiu o filho se mexer em sua barriga.

"O quê Naru-chan?!".

"O bebê está se mexendo, isso não é lindo?!". O homem, vestido informalmente, soltou a mão da namorada, e colocou em sua barriga de oito meses, ficou emocionado ao sentir o filho mexer.

"Sakura-chan?!". Kerberus estranhou a dona petrificada, olhando aquele casal. Notou a sua feição triste, em um estralo, percebeu de que se tratava do ex-namorado dela.

Sentia-se uma boba ao estar parada ali, o vendo feliz e radiante com a sua nova vida, aquilo tudo era verdadeiro e intenso. E de uma forma, a machucava.

O sorriso radiante se desfez ao deparar-se com ela que o encarava. Ficou instantaneamente ressentida, o olhar que ele lhe lançava era de tristeza. Parecia que se sentia envergonhado em estar sendo feliz com outra pessoa.

Tudo o que fez, foi continuar a andar, demonstrando toda a sua superioridade ao passar por eles, que se sentiram constrangidos. Kerberus a seguiu, como um bom garoto.

* * *

_12h30min, apartamento sakura._

Desde a hora que chegaram, Sakura disse poucas palavras. Tinha certeza de que aquele encontro casual era o motivo daquele silêncio incômodo.

A observava cortar os tomates, em pequenos pedaços, havia se oferecido diversas vezes ajuda, todas recusadas pela a dona. Estava decido a quebrar o silêncio, se escorou no balcão da cozinha.

"Você devia dito que éramos namorados, sabia? Não é ele, o seu ex-namorado?!".

"Não se meta aonde não é chamado!". Pegou a beterraba ao lado, e começou a cortar-la.

"Eu sei... Mas você é bem mais bonita do que aquela mulher ao lado dele! E você vem com bônus, além de ser bonita ainda cozinha muito bem! Sabe? Ainda bem que vocês terminaram, ele me pareceu do tipo que não dava valor a você. Fiquei feliz com o nosso passeio hoje, além de ter estreado esses tênis que você me deu! Ele perdeu a chance de estar usando eles, é um perdedor". Sakura até então calada, irritou-se com o tagarela que falava calmamente, ele descruzou os braços, a fitando.

"Já disse para não se meter! Qual é o seu problema?!". Andou rapidamente até a mesa, a arrumando.

"Desculpe! Só estava tentando animar você". Sorrindo, mostrava todos os dentes.

"Ah, por favor, não preciso que me animem. Não sou uma mulher frágil que precisa ser animada!"

"Isso é mentira..."- Sakura o encarou, mas logo quebrou o contato visual, voltando a cortar os legumes que faltavam- "Você é calma, e até gentil por fora, mas por dentro se sente sozinha"- Sakura ouviu aquilo, e nada mais- "Quanta falta de educação, não a agradeci pelo os tênis!".

"Não precisa...". Estava atordoada pelo o que acabará de ouvir, todos pareciam enxergar isso nela.

"Claro que precisa Sakura-chan, muito..."

"Cala a boca! Pare de falar! Se você é realmente de estimação, fica quieto e vai se sentar ali! Fica falando como se me conhecesse há bastante tempo, só por que está aqui poucos dias, acha que sabe de tudo! Pare de me aborrecer...". Deu as costas. Ele apenas a olhava, não se importando com os gritos que levará.

"Então falar a verdade, machuca?". Não esboçava nenhum sorriso, era o Kerberus totalmente sério.

"Já chega!"- Sakura foi até a sua bolsa, e tirou sua carteira- "Vai embora daqui! Pega esse dinheiro e me deixe em paz!"- Ele a fitou friamente, nunca tinha visto aquele outro lado dele. Parecia não importar com seus gritos e sua rudeza. Aquilo a irritada ainda mais, jogando o dinheiro em sua direção- "Vai embora daqui! Me deixa voltar a ficar sozinha!".

"Sério? Então está bem. Farei sua vontade...". Disse friamente, saiu da cozinha, pegou a mochila, no local onde dormia, e se foi, sem olhar para trás.

Sakura estava perplexa pelo o que disse, e pelo o olhar de Kerberus, que a deixou sem questionar.

Ele apenas foi embora.

* * *

Saia do apartamento, sem se importar com nada. Por um momento, gostaria de ser o antigo Xiaolang, aquele que não se feria com dizeres, que não deixava ninguém o destratar ou até mesmo o que não sorria, não brincava, não dava risadas e até o que não falava muito.

Mas não tinha volta, havia deixado aquela outra personalidade para trás quando decidiu seguir com seus sonhos. O de antes, não era ele.

Soltou um suspiro pesado, quando chegou à saída do prédio, apesar de tudo o que foi, havia restado a frieza, seria melhor dar uma volta e decidir para onde iria.

Distraído, não percebeu o homem que saia do carro o encarando, apenas passou por ele.

"Ei você!"- Kerberus olhou para trás, reconhecendo o homem-"Você estava com a Kinomoto-san, horas atrás, não era?".

O rosto sério do bichinho de estimação, deu lugar ao largo sorriso: "Você está falando da Sakura-chan?".

* * *

Continuava parada no mesmo lugar, não sabia o porquê havia perdido as forças de sair dali. Ter o visto daquele jeito, a deixou arrependida. Ele sempre falando de uma forma tão verdadeira, espontânea e tudo o que fez, foi o tratar de uma forma tão ignorante.

Por dentro, pedia repetidas vezes, que ele não tivesse ido embora de verdade. Que ele voltasse com o sorriso, ao mesmo tempo, reclamando de fome

O soar da campanha, a deixou esperançosa, seus pedidos tinham sido atendidos?

"Kero-chan?!"- Indagou-se antes, de correr até a porta, não demorou em abri-la falando-"Kero-chan, me desc...". Surpresa ao ver que não era ele, ao mesmo tempo, desanimou-se.

"Desculpe vim sem avisar. O porteiro me deixou entrar... Quero falar com você".

Nada disse, apenas fez menção de que o ex-namorado poderia entrar.

* * *

Andava sem direção, não sabia o que pensar ou aonde ir. Caminhava sem se importar muito com o seu destino. Sorriu ao observar uma menina brincando com seu cachorro.

Iria voltar? Não sabia ao certo, a única certeza que tinha, é que não queria ficar longe por muito tempo.

Seguindo em frente, fez cara de poucos amigos, quando avistou o senhor reconhecido, com paletó preto, vindo em sua direção.

Aparentando certo desconforto, o esperou chegar perto dele.

"Estava procurando pelo o senhor... Que coincidência!"- Caiu uma gota pelo o que acabará de ouvir, não existia coincidências ali- "Vim buscar-lo jovem Xiaolang".

"Não vou voltar, pretendo ir para a Inglaterra em breve". Cruzou os braços, e suspirou. Já ouvirá aqueles dizeres diversas vezes.

"Inglaterra?". O senhor de cabelos brancos, óculos de grau, pequenos, surpreendeu-se pelo o que ouvirá.

"Isso Wei, Londres. Farei um teste por lá. Por isso sinto dizer que nesse momento, não posso voltar. Tenho um lugar para ficar um ou dois meses, até a minha ida. Ou não, ainda nem sei se poderei voltar para lá, além disso..."- Estranhou os movimentos repetidos da perna direita de Wei, que continuava sorrindo, com olhos fechados, esfregando o sapato nos pedregulhos- "O que foi?!". Com a interrogação em volta de si, deixou de falar, deixando a curiosidade falar mais alto.

"Acho que pisei em sujeira de cachorro...".

Riu da situação em que se encontrava seu velho, amigo, ex-mordomo.

* * *

"Então o que você veio fazer aqui?". Sentou-se no sofá, não o encarando.

"Não vou tomar muito do seu tempo. Queria que soubesse, que irei ser transferido para outro departamento. Como a empresa é bastante grande, não vamos mais nos encontrar por lá, casualmente. E antes de ir, queria falar com você".

"Não temos o que falar". Lançou um olhar entediado, logo, procurou uma revista no criado mudo ao lado.

"Você mudou muito...".

"Não me diga? Estou bem surpresa. É incrível que depois de tudo, você venha me fazer essa visita"- Keitaro, continuou em pé, atrás do sofá maior da sala, olhando para baixo- "Ah! Aquele rapaz, não é meu companheiro, é apenas de estimação".

"O que?! Estimação?!".

"Comecei a cuidar dele, no tempo em que terminamos". Folheava uma revista de moda, falando calmamente.

"Quer dizer que você tem saído com aquele garoto?!". Sentou-se no sofá, próximo dela.

"Não tem nada a ver. É apenas um bichinho de estimação, só isso". Deixou a revista de lado, e foi atrás de cigarro, na bolsa.

"Não tinha idéia do que fiz a você, iria lhe afetar tanto".

"Hã?!". Virou-se e o fitou sem entender.

"Então você está tendo ele como hospede? Você paga as necessidades dele?! Não acredito que você se interessa por um tipo como esse".

"E por que não? É bonito e muito legal, e me fez muito bem nessa semana que se passou". Colocou o, recém achado, cigarro na boca.

"Você só pode estar brincando! Manda ele embora! Duvido que ele tenha algum orgulho, você pagando tudo...". Deixou de acender o cigarro, e finalmente prestou atenção nele.

"E, o que seria orgulho para você?"- O encarou, friamente- "Não sei por que você fala isso, mas um homem forte e verdadeiro não necessita ter orgulho! Você sempre dizia: 'Você é tão sortuda! Tão bonita e inteligente. Ganha tanto dinheiro, que sorte a sua. Quanta sorte!'. Nem percebia que isso me cansava a cada dia. E depois de tudo, me enganou. Então, o que é orgulho para você?!"- Não continha as lágrimas, mas não se deixou abater, continuando a falar- "Esse garoto sem orgulho, é muito melhor que alguém que sempre vangloria os outros. Se não percebeu, estou falando de você!". Limpou as lágrimas, e lá estava novamente sua superioridade, continuando a encará-lo.

"Então é isso..."- Tinha o olhar triste, ajeitando os óculos de grau- "Vejo que têm cuidado da violeta. Cheguei a pensar que você tinha jogado fora, tudo o que eu tinha lhe dado"- Sakura fitou a violeta, que estava nascendo, mas logo, voltou a fitar o homem nervoso a sua frente-"Confesso que estou feliz por finalmente escutar tudo o que você sente. Quando você descobriu que eu te traia, não perdeu a calma, continuou firme. Acabamos rompendo sem nenhuma briga, e isso nunca me saiu da cabeça. Alegro-me de ouvir você, por que sei que mereço. Vou embora agora. Cuide-se". De cabeça baixa, andou em direção a saída.

Sakura olhava o nada, seu coração apertado a fez acordar de seus pensamentos, e correu, precisava alcançando e lhe dizer, naquele momento, o que passou a sentir.

"Cuide-se você também! Seja feliz..."- Indo até a porta, o alcançando, Sakura sorria, mesmo com a visão embaçada, lágrimas estavam prestes a cair- "Adeus".

"Adeus". Sorriu timidamente, abriu a porta e se foi.

O som do bater da porta coincidiu com o cair das lágrimas. Olhando para a porta fechada, nada disse, apenas deixou seu corpo cair levemente, sentando-se ali mesmo.

_19h10min, apartamento Sakura._

Corria, em direção á aquele que se tornou seu único refúgio. Não desistiria daquela forma. Estar ali equivalia esquecer seus problemas.

Entrou no pequeno prédio, entrando no elevador. Questão de minutos estava frente a frente, ao seu lar.

"Cheguei!". Disse alto, ao abrir a porta. O sorriso se desfez, surpreendendo-se ao vê-la sentada ali.

Desconsertada, pela a presença de Kerberus, limpou sutilmente as lágrimas, mas não se levantou. Ele continuou parado, a olhando seriamente.

"Sabe, realmente, eu gostava dele. Era simples e atrapalhado, e não era bom em nada..."- Disse com o sorriso, mesmo com o rosto sendo tomado pela as lágrimas- "Mas era amável, e de certa forma, me valorizava..."- A voz estava por um fio, olhou para o chão. Ele abaixou ficando frente a ela. Ela com a voz fraca, continuou- "Eu gostava de verdade..."- Foi abraçada, e fechando os olhos suspirou alto- "Estou tão triste...". Repetindo isso, o abraçou fortemente, e chorou alto em seus braços. Não se importava em conter todo o seu sofrimento, através dos seus gritos de choro, entre os soluços. Chorava feito uma criança retraída há muito tempo.

"_Naquele momento, quando vi aquelas lagrimas caírem, decidi que queria estar com ela, por muito tempo. Pelo o menos, até que a primavera acabasse. Era daquela forma, que me sentia"._ Escutava seu choro, sem dizer nada.

Dizia a si mesmo.

* * *

_Manhã seguinte, 11h40min, no trabalho._

Sakura relia papeis que acabará de chegar a sua mesa. Sentia-se totalmente bem, trabalhando ali. Não sentir a pressão de todo o trabalho, a deixava confortável. Deveria ter quebrado o dente do seu antigo chefe, há muito tempo.

"Sakura-san, esses papéis precisam ser levados ao chefe. Encontrou algum problema?". Hideki, sentando-se a mesa ao lado, tomou um gole de café, ao perguntar.

"Não, está tudo certo Hideki-san!". Sorria ao dizer, era o sorriso que havia aprendido com Kerberus. O sorriso bem informal que não esperava nada em troca, para ser mostrado.

O rapaz ficou perplexo, na semana passada ela não tinha trago de casa toda aquela graciosidade, desde sete da manhã a Sakura-san, parecia ser outra mulher.

Ao perceber os olhares confusos de Sakura, ao estar sendo encarada pelo o próprio, ele sorriu, ocupando sua visão com os papéis que ela esticará em sua direção.

"Minha namorada e eu, vamos ao festival hoje. Você irá? Gostaria de ir conosco?!". Perguntou formalmente e nervoso, certamente trazia consigo o medo de ser recriminado, pelo o que acabará de perguntar. Sakura sorriu, docemente.

"Muito obrigada pelo o convite, mas é que tenho que cuidar do Kerberus..."- Arregalou os olhos, olhou o relógio do pulso, assustando-se- "Nossa, é quase à hora do almoço, tenho que alimentar ele!"- Sakura, recolhia todo o seu material de trabalho apressadamente, atraindo a atenção de Nakuru, que observava toda aquela pressa- "Hideki- san, por favor, entregue esses papeis ao chefe, volto daqui a 2 horas, até logo!"

"Quanta pressa... Quem será Kerberus?!". Indagou um dos funcionários a vendo praticamente correr da sala.

"Aposto que deve ser algum animal de estimação, que deve ter comprado recentemente...". Com toda a sua atenção presa ao notebook, Enishi falou sem tirar os olhos do próprio.

"Por que chefe?". Perguntou Hideki, curioso.

"Pela mudança repentina de fisionomia. Dizem que animais de estimação, fazem muito bem ao ser humano, relatam que os deixam calmos e são capazes até de trazer sua verdadeira face".

"Bem, se ela continuar assim a semana toda, será ótimo trabalhar ao seu lado. Ainda mais, com os lindos sorrisos espontâneos". Disse um funcionário, levantando-se da cadeira, espreguiçando-se.

"É verdade, pessoas que transmitem energias positivas, todos querem ficar ao seu lado". Constatou Hideki, sorrindo.

Nakuru, ao ouvir toda aquela conversa, ficou séria. Era impressão, ou ela iria mudar o ambiente, só por que começara sorrir? Só podia ser brincadeira.

* * *

_12h10min, da manhã, apartamento Sakura._

"Cheguei!". Sakura retirava os sapatos apressadamente, teria que fazer o almoço para o tagarela.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Bem vinda!"- Kerberus veio gritando, todo ensopado, com espumas pelo o corpo, o que a fez corar e evitar a olhá-lo- "Poderia lavar minha cabeça?!".

"Nem pensar, pare com isso!". Envergonhada, virou-se, não querendo vê-lo apenas enrolado na toalha pela a cintura. Como ele conseguia ser tão imaturo?

"Por favor, Sakura-chan!".

Gritava para que ele voltasse ao banheiro, e se batendo pelas as paredes, atendia ao pedido da dona, que passou a rir por todo aquele escândalo.

_Minutos depois..._

"Sinto-me tão bem!". Gritou enquanto Sakura massageava a sua cabeça, se equilibrando com os joelhos, na tentativa de desviar de toda aquela água sendo jorrada. Feito uma criança, Kerberus voltou a bater os pés na água da banheira.

"Kerberus, para de fazer isso!". Estava sendo incontável, ás vezes que o repreendia.

"Por que você está usando esses óculos de sol?". Ele olhou para trás, dando de cara com o óculos.

"Não quero ver você pelado, e esse óculos ajuda muito nisso". Sakura virou seu rosto para frente, para que pudesse continuar a lavar sua cabeça.

"Não me importa que me veja pelado, pode olhar! Olhe!".

"Não se atreva a tirar essas espumas daí!". Por um descuido, os óculos que antes usava, caíram fora da banheira, atrapalhada tirou a mão bruscamente da cabeça dele.

"Aii! Você meteu o dedo no meu olho!". Ela não havia se dado conta disso, juntou os óculos, os colocando.

"Você está bem? Desculpa!". Antes de joelhos, fora da banheira, levantou-se tentando ver o olho dele, afetado.

"Está ardendo! Depressa, lave meu olho, por favor!"- Com as mãos lambuzadas de xampu, Sakura apressou-se em pegar a mangueira da banheira- "Depressa, depressa, depressa!". Os gritos a deixavam mais atrapalhada do que o normal.

Depois do banho tomado e de ter os cabelos lavados por Sakura, sentia-se contente, encostado no parapeito da janela. Lembrou-se da mãe que sempre lavava seu cabelo quando era pequeno, e insistia em fazer isso, até em sua antiga adolescência.

"_Passou-se dois meses, depois do dia chuvoso, e continuo vivendo aqui. Estava programando somente para um mês, mas..."._

Interrompeu o pensamento, dando tchau, da janela do edifício, para a sua dona, lá embaixo, que saia para trabalhar.

* * *

_13h45min, trabalho._

Caminhava sorridente em direção ao elevador, o motivo do sorriso, era lembrar-se de toda a bagunça que Kerberus causava em sua vida. Não negava, que tudo aquilo era divertido, e ao mesmo tempo insano.

Mas se lhe perguntasse se queria aquela vida de duas semanas atrás de volta, diria com todas as letras que não.

Quando a porta do elevador abriu, tomou um susto ao vê-lo.

"Olá!". Disse ele, a porta do elevador fechou-se.

"Ainda lembra-se da boneca Kokeshi?". Sakura deu um meio sorriso, e o deixou sem entender.

"Estou trabalhando no 15º, vou ser o psicólogo desse andar duas vezes por semana, venha fazer uma visita"- Ela nada disse, apenas observou o conhecido cachorro nos braços daquele homem- "A propósito naquela manhã, quando você foi se consultar e saiu de lá sem minha permissão, nem disse meu nome. Chamo-me..."

"**Aoshi Shinomori**. Apesar de eu ter entrado lá, e não ter deixado você se apresentar, li seu nome, na placa do consultório". Ela o encarou, por pequenos instantes e logo olhou para frente.

"Ele gosta de você"- Disse o mesmo, notado que o pequeno cachorro, não tirava os olhos dela. Ouvir isso, a fez sorrir fitando o cão, novamente- "Bonito sorriso... Vejo que você está diferente."- Falando calmamente, notou a irritação de Sakura que fechou a cara, e nada disse- "A vejo em breve". O estranho psicólogo saiu do elevador deixando Sakura, aliviada.

Escorando-se na parede do elevador, abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se sonolenta, nem o banho que tinha tomado antes do retorno ao trabalho, havia eliminado a sonolência, mas com a experiência que tinha, sabia esquivar-se do sono, direitinho.

Ao perceber a entrada do homem, no elevador, que lhe deu as costas ao apertar o botão do andar de seu interesse, ficou ereta retribuindo o 'boa tarde', vindo dele.

Ao examiná-lo de ponta a ponta, arqueou as sobrancelhas, o homem alto e bem vestido, não era desconhecido. Tentava ver seu rosto, mas tudo o que via era o seu perfil. Tinha certeza de que o conhecia, mas não conseguia reconhecê-lo. Movida pela a sua curiosidade, esticava a cabeça, na tentativa de vê-lo.

Notando os olhares, fixos, detrás de si, ele assustou-se ao segui-los, a conhecia.

"Espera um pouco, você é a Sakura-san?". Arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo depois de tanto tempo.

"Yukito-sempai?". Ele a observava, olhando profundamente, conseguindo deixá-la mais sem jeito do que já estava.

"Quanto tempo, sem ver você. Faz quatro anos, não é?".

De um modo desajeitado, ambos, ainda surpresos, se cumprimentavam cordialmente.

O seu coração estava fazendo uma festa ao vê-lo, o compasso acelerado era a prova. Só que ela não havia sido convidada para essa 'festa'.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

E aí, como vão todos? Primeiramente, agradeço por todos os recados que deixaram para essa minha história.

Tenho um carinho especial por esse historia pelo o simples motivo de ela ser baseada no primeiro Dorama que assistir na minha vida. Adorei de cara.

Sempre tenho pretensão de fazer capítulos grandes com essa história, mas não dá, para vocês terem uma noção, os três capítulos representam apenas o primeiro episodio do Dorama. Complicado. Hihihihi.

Digam-me, o que acharam? Acham que devo radicalizar a historia? Seguir outro rumo, continuar do mesmo jeito? É o que pergunto toda vez que escrevo. Será que sigo fielmente a historia? Mas vamos ver né, as opiniões de todos contam muito.

Personalidade um pouco diferentes em? Nunca imaginaria Tomoyo brava ou irritada, mas vamos fazer um esforço né? Até por que, ser chamada de velhinha de um modo sarcástico é irritante, mas não chega a ser uma ofensa. ;D.

Vamos lá gente, façam chegar a 60 recados! Iupiii! Rs.

**Aoshi Shinomori:** _É personagem do Samurai X. Estava lendo o mangá um dia desses, e não sei por que me deu uma vontade de incluí-lo nesta historia. Gosto dele, por causa da sua personalidade e de como ele é sedutor sendo tão misterioso e correto. __Nobuhiro Watsuki __é o criador._

_Agradecimentos:_

_akemi:_ Muito obrigada por todo o elogio. Espero ler outro recado seu para este novo capitulo, seja sincera novamente. Beijos!

_Sakura Lindah:_ Sabe que é difícil mesmo imaginar Sakura com essa personalidade que você descreveu, mas aos poucos ela irá ser a verdadeira Sakura Kinomoto, aquela por quem todos nós, nos apaixonamos. Confesso que também queria um bichinho de estimação igualzinho a ele, é lindo mesmo. Obrigada pelo o elogio, sou muito grata. Beijos!

_Mimica Chan:_ Meninas, meninas! Não briguem! Vocês têm que semear o amor e a paz, por aí! Nada de briguinhas! Rs. E, por favor, mantenha Rayl calminha, não quero ser ameaçada novamente *medo*. Eriol irá aparecer no próximo capitulo, viu? E a outra historia, estou quebrando a cabeça, estou na época de criatividade zero. Beijos para as duas!Lembre-se, Peace and Love.

_Dianxuka:_ E não é que esse rapaz, parece com ele mesmo? Hihihihi. É lindo, fofo, amoroso e amigo. Você devia entregar este prêmio para ele, não é?!^^. Gostou deste capitulo? Beijos!

_Lalye:_ fazia um bom tempo mesmo que não atualizava esta historia, mas sabe, coisas vão acontecendo, outra surgindo aí você acaba deixando, sem querer, tudo de lado. Gostou desta continuação? Espero que a resposta tenha sido positiva! Obrigada! Beijos.

_Ana Pri-chan:_ A sinopse não está muito boa é? Sou péssima nisso mesmo, pode ir dar uma conferida na sinopse das minhas outras historia, você não vai se interessar muito em ler alguma. Rs. Mas se tiver alguma idéia, pode me dizer ta? Serei muito grata. Que bom que você gostou da historia em si. Com certeza, há um futuro e lindo romance. Beijos!

_Katryna Greenleaf Black_: Eu também consegui achar alguns capítulos, mas foram somente em Inglês, se você estiver disposta a desenterrar estes capítulos que você tem, ficarei muito agradecida. Eu sempre penso em mudar alguma coisa, quando começo a escrever ela, mas eu gosto tanto do dorama em si, que acho sem graça quando tento colocar coisas novas. Mas prometo, que vou tentar adicionar outras coisas. Obrigadaaa! Beijos.

_shiinigami':_ Obrigada pelo o elogio, e desculpe-me a demora! Gostou desde capitulo? Espero a resposta. Beijos.

_jessicaph_: Obrigada! Com demoras e atrasos, mas ta aqui o que equivale a ser o capitulo três. Beijos!

_Vick.y Pirena:_ Fic mais hilária que você leu? Legal saber disso! Me deixa muito contente! Imagine Shaoran com orelhas de cachorro, muito kawaii não? Hihihihi. Sakura é uma mulher bem difícil, então aceitar beijo do mascote, nem pensar! Pelo o menos, neste momento da vida dela. Rs. Com o desenrolar da historia você irá saber direitinho o mistério que cerca Shaoran. Ele não é famoso, ao contrário, que ser. Beijos!

_Kagome-DarkAngel:_ Adorou mesmo? Ah fico feliz por cada palavrinha sua. Sakura irá pouco a pouco, torna-se uma pessoa melhor. Pode ter toda a certeza do mundo, de que Kerberus é Shaoran. Desculpa a demora! Beijos!

_Musette Fujiwara:_ Não vi outro nome melhor que Kerberus, no começo pensei em deixar Momo, que é o nome no Dorama, mas nada melhor que incluir elementos que tenham a ver com Card Captor Sakura. Esses colegas dela, não sabem de nada. Ma infelizmente, vivendo rodeados por esse tipo de gente, que adora falar dos outros sem ao menos conhecer. Te convido para continuar vendo, até quanto tempo ela resiste. Obrigada pelo recado! Beijos menina!

Obrigada a você, que ler, mas não deixa recado! Obrigada mesmo!

Deus abençoe a todos!

Kissus!


End file.
